Industrial control systems are commonly employed to provide control and monitoring of industrial facilities and processes, such as oil refining processes, oil and gas transportation facilities, chemical processing, pharmaceutical processing, and power generation facilities. Industrial control systems rely on actuators to position control elements, such as valves, to effectuate control actions. For reasons of safety and efficiency, some industrial control systems rely on pneumatically driven actuators to position control elements. Many industrial facilities and processes operate continuously for extended periods of time because shutting down and starting up facilities and processes can be costly. Unplanned shut down of a facility or process can be especially disruptive and expensive. Thus, highly reliable pneumatically actuated control elements are desired to prevent costly facility or process downtime.